


hear the city sing for us

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hong Kong, Introspection, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s kind of surreal, Jackson thinks: going back to somewhere that used to be your home. (Except now, he's here in Hong Kong with Jaebum and Jinyoung.)





	hear the city sing for us

**Author's Note:**

> me @ me: uuuhhh maybe work on a wip??? something you're already writing??? an idea you already have???  
> me: starts writing fic inspired by the you are mv soon after its release
> 
> anyway, i really love the mv, the song, the album, everything!! this fic isn't like. set in the universe of the mv or anything, but it is a direct result of me watching it who even knows how many times

It’s kind of surreal, Jackson thinks: going back to somewhere that used to be your home. Of course, he still considers Hong Kong home – here is home, and Shanghai’s home because of his family, and now he’s got a home in Seoul with Jinyoung and Jaebum even though he doesn’t actually live with them yet – but to come here like a tourist, to be staying in a hotel? It’s strange.

Except, he isn’t a tourist. Not at all. Instead, he’s more like Jaebum and Jinyoung’s personal tour guide, leading them through the busy streets and pointing out at least half of what he sees and telling stories. Maybe some things have changed, but he still knows these roads, these buildings, these sights. Still feels like he fits. It’s almost like he never left.

(Almost like he never left apart from the fact that he’s got Jaebum and Jinyoung with him, living-breathing-walking evidence of his life in Korea and his decision to try and put down some roots there. Having them here is what’s making this so surreal, he supposes. Having them here in his city, on his islands. Letting old and new parts of his life cross over like this.)

Maybe there’s no such thing as _old_ and _new,_ though. Maybe there’s just him, and he shouldn’t try to separate things like that. For now, the city’s alive, and so Jackson’s alive too, energised by the bright lights and the bustle of people and the sound of Cantonese in his ears again. He’s taught Jinyoung and Jaebum odd bits of languages since he’s known them – a little Cantonese, a little Mandarin, a little English – and he wonders if they can understand anything, if they can make sense of any snatches of conversation they’re overhearing. If not, it doesn’t matter: they have him for that. It gives him the sense of purpose he needs, makes him feel wanted. Not that he _doesn’t_ feel wanted, but at first – back in that awkward stage of not knowing if this would last or if Jaebum and Jinyoung wanted it to last or even if it was even worth trying for in the first place – there was always a voice in the back of Jackson’s mind that told him not to get his hopes up, that said that him and them couldn’t possibly work. Sometimes, it’s easy to slip back to those thoughts: late nights when he’s alone in his apartment, knowing that Jinyoung and Jaebum are together in theirs, maybe curled together on their couch or fucking on their bed or just eating and talking in their kitchen while Jackson’s on his own.

He doesn’t think about that at times like now, though, when the three of them are together, when Jackson can see them, when he can reach out and touch them. When every time he turns around, he’s faced with the fond look on Jinyoung’s face and Jaebum’s eyes all lit up and the fact that they’re not only directing those expressions at each other but at him, too.

It feels like he’s not only showing them the city, but himself as well – a part of him that they’ve never seen before. A part of him that will always be here in Hong Kong, no matter how far away he goes. A part of him he’s allowing them to see by inviting them here with him. He tells anecdotes about growing up here and takes them to a restaurant he remembers his parents liking when he was young. It turns out that it’s being run by new management, and that the menu’s changed a bit, but the food’s still good and the atmosphere somehow feels relaxed and lively all at once. It’s not like it matters, anyway: he can’t expect it to stay exactly the same as it was. It’s the same place, but different – just like he’s the same person but different now that he’s seen new places and met new people, now that he’s experienced new things he doesn’t think he could have dreamed of back when this city was what he knew, all he knew.

And he still knows it now, knows it well enough to share it with other people, the people he loves. As he looks out at the street from their table in the window, he can’t help but wonder if Jinyoung and Jaebum like it here, but as his leg brushes against Jinyoung’s under the table, as Jaebum’s chopsticks sneak across to try some of Jackson’s food, he can somehow tell that they do. It was in their eyes as they looked around the city today, and it’s there now. Jackson hopes he’ll keep seeing those looks from them over the next few days, days he’s planned for them to fill up with sightseeing and shopping and good food and meeting up with some of his old friends who still live here. Hopes he’ll see it for the rest of tonight, too.

“Back to the hotel?” he wonders when they’ve finished their meal, and so that’s what they do.

The night, when they head outside, is glowing like it always seems to, puddles left over on the sidewalk from that day’s rain spell shimmering blue and orange because of the city lights. They take a cab back, the three of them squashed into the backseat with Jaebum in the centre. He rests a hand on Jackson’s thigh, casual, like it’s the easiest thing in the world, and when Jackson glances across, he can just about see Jaebum’s other hand linked with Jinyoung’s whenever a sliver of light washes over them.

Eventually, the taxi comes to a stop: here they are. The hotel, their room, the bed. Jackson ends up lying on his side, naked and surrounded, Jaebum in front of him and Jinyoung at his back. It’s started to rain again, this time heavily enough that the sound of water hitting the windowpanes can’t be ignored. It blocks out the other sounds of the city down below, white noise that forces Jackson to focus on his heartbeat and his breathing and the warmth on either side of him.

Jinyoung’s pressing kisses to Jackson’s neck and shoulders, and Jaebum’s mouth is on Jackson’s, his tongue all hot and wet and one hand steady on Jackson’s cheek. They’re going so slowly, no roughness or insistence whatsoever, like they sometimes used to do when Jackson would – after much coaxing about what was wrong – tell them that he felt he was being too loud, too clingy, too _much._ He always thought that it feels like they’re kissing away every insecurity, every tiny part of him that thinks he shouldn’t be here, every single doubt that he deserves this.

Now, though, he _knows_ he deserves this. He knows they want him here – knows that they wouldn’t be here, in this hotel room in Hong Kong, if it weren’t for him.

Suddenly, Jinyoung moves back, away, unravelling himself from where he was basically wrapped around Jackson and leaving the bed. Jackson hums, puzzled, and he’s almost about to pull away from Jaebum, but – _oh._ He isn’t going to complain when he realises what Jinyoung must be retrieving from Jaebum’s suitcase. There’s the sound of the lid of a bottle snapping open, and Jinyoung’s on the bed again.

“You want this?” Jinyoung murmurs, and now, Jackson does pull back from Jaebum so he can nod.

“Please,” he says. His voice is rough from the kisses and that’s probably why Jaebum’s smirking at him, a glimmer in his eyes that Jackson just _knows_ is mirrored in Jinyoung’s. “Jinyoungie–”

Jaebum kisses him again before he can finish speaking, swallowing the sound, and after a moment, two lube-slick fingers press into Jackson, and he moans against Jaebum’s mouth. One of Jaebum’s hands is cupping his face, and Jinyoung’s inside him, _fuck,_ and all Jackson can think is that he loves them, he loves them, he loves them.

He ends up coming between them like that, Jinyoung’s fingers pushing deeper and Jaebum’s other hand wrapped around his cock. Jaebum isn’t kissing him, not now, but his face is still so close that Jackson’s practically whimpering into Jaebum’s mouth, Jaebum’s breath warm on his lips.

“There.” Jaebum stops moving his hand on Jackson and loosens his grip. His voice is so soft, and Jinyoung’s mouth is so soft on Jackson’s shoulder, so gentle. “There you go.”

Jackson sighs as Jinyoung pulls his fingers free, too breathless to do much else (though he knows that soon enough, he’ll be sitting back up, beyond eager to help get both of them off, too). Jinyoung nuzzles at Jackson’s neck, reaching over Jackson to lay a hand on Jaebum’s hip, and Jaebum shuffles in even impossibly closer, and this – all of this, every single heart-stopping brush of skin – is enough to assure Jackson that he belongs with them, anywhere in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can find me on tumblr @ vibetechs like always, and now also on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
